Little Brother
by OnceUponAReader
Summary: Luke is alone all alone in a huge galaxy what would happen if Wedge Antilles reached out to him? PS: I DO NOT SHIP WEDGE AND LUKE
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I live! I'm so sorry for my absence. So this is the edit for little brother and its spin off. Hope you amazing people enjoy! Oh and P.S, I do ship Wedge and Luke now. Don't judge me!**_

 **Little Brother**

Wedge Antilles climbed onto the roof of the Yavin IV base. It was a warm night, and the stars shone brightly. But this was the last thing on the Captain's mind at the moment. He had been looking for Luke Skywalker for some time now. He had assumed that his new friend had come up to the roof to escape the mobs of people trying to congratulate him. He now saw that he had been correct, Luke sat at the edge of the roof his legs dangling off the edge, and his head tilted towards the stars. Wedge sighs, he knew what he _should_ do. Didn't mean he liked it.

Walking over slowly, as to not startle him, Wedge sat beside the younger boy. "Why here?" he asks. A frown creases Luke's face, "No one here to congratulate me on murdering people," Wedge paused, Luke did have a point. The Imps on the Death Star were, or they had been, people. Still…They had asked for what they got. "They put the gun in your hand." He says simply. Luke looks horrified, "Yeah, and I pulled the trigger!" Wedge gritted his teeth, "Then why are you even here!?" "Because, I've lost too much! I can't let this go on, but there has to be a better way!" Luke snapped anger rising in his voice. Wedge snorts "Don't get me started about loss, I know all about it. As for another way, we've tried everything, this is the only way left, and it seems to work!" Wedge wasn't going to sit there and listen to this kid whine and cry. If he didn't like it he should have stayed home.

"I know…" Luke murmurs. A few moments pass in silence in which Wedge briefly considers leaving. "Who did you lose? If you don't mind me asking." Luke whispers. Wedge smiles sadly "Everyone and everything…The empire isn't going to stop you know…" Luke frowns "I understand losing everything. Vader killed my father and my mom died right after I was born. I was raised by my aunt and uncle but…ah…T-They were recently killed for being "uncooperative". But they kept me safe…And it's my fault they're dead." Wedge stared at Luke in disbelief, for some reason he couldn't picture him going through something like that, let alone blame himself for it. Again there fell silence. He smiles a little bit "You remind me of someone…" he says. Luke looks up a little surprised "Really? Who?" Wedge shakes his head "Doesn't matter now." Luke nods in understanding and again falls silent. After a particularly long stretch of silence Wedge felt Luke's head drop onto his shoulder. Luke had fallen asleep.

"Stay safe little brother…I can't lose another one…"

 _ **AN: Okay much better! The next two chapters start the spin off! Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: YAY, YAY, YAY SO I LOVED LITTLE BROTHER SOOOOO MUCH! IT WASN'T ANYTHING MUCH JUST A SIMPLE ONE SHOT, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO USE IT IN A STORY YAY! I'M PUTTING IT HERE BECAUSE I WANT THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STORY TO FIND IT BUT IT'S REALLY GOOD. (OR SO I THINK!)R &R BUT MMOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY PEOPLE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOPE NOTTA.**

 **PROTECTION**

 **PART TWO OR CONTINUATION OF LITTLE BROTHER**

 **(THIS STORY IS A ONE SHOT)**

 **Vader**

There were three in all. Two with dark hair and one with blond. They were rebels I shouldn't care. Their fear is supposed to be a good thing. The captain has kept them on their knees in a line. They seemed relatively unharmed. All three appeared to be pilots. These things are the things I have to notice. "L-Lord Vader we weren't expecting you for another half-hour!" cried the captain for whom I had no name. "I am aware Captain," this man better watch his step. Suddenly my attention was forced back to the young blond. He was doubled over in pain and was shifting to hide a long vibro-blade slash. I felt my anger well up inside me. Rebels are not so easily caught and the ones that are usually die soon after. So the ones I do catch I preferred not to be harmed. "What is the meaning of this?!" I bark letting my anger be known. "S-sir the boy put up quite the fight, there was no other way!" the captain trembled at his harsh words. I was still watching the boy as he grimaced in pain. A frown crossed my face as the rebel to the injured boy's right scooted closer concern written on his face. Then recognition kicked in and I realized said rebel was none other than Wedge Antilles! The one on the boy's left was also recognizable as Biggs Darklighter, which until recently had been held in a high security cell on The Executor. That left the boy in the middle. My gaze shifted back to the Captain. "Oh, in that case captain you managed to capture a teenage boy!" the captain shrank at my words. Then suddenly the force seemed to cry out with a light that felt like fire. My gaze snapped back to the boy, had that come from him?! Only one way to find out. Reaching out through the Force I broke the boy's feeble shields. What I found was a light so bright that it could only be raw Force potential. I smile under the mask. Most interesting. Most interesting indeed. "Have the injured one taken back to my shuttle, and have the others transported back to Executer." I command. That's when Antilles decided to break. "You lay a hand on him you bastard I swear to you I'll…" the man's threat was cut short by my ruff back-hand. "Watch yourself Antilles I would hate to have to kill you and the boy both!" I hiss. Antilles's eyes went narrow in pure hatred. I didn't know why he was so concerned. Turning back to the captain I asked, "His weapons?" "Lord Vader I hardly see that as necessary!" the man stammered. Of course that made it all the more important. "His weapons!" I growl. This man needed to know how close he was to a force choke. I was handed a lightsaber and an easily concealed blaster. Casting the blaster aside I ignited the blade and examined the hilt. My barely reigned in anger exploded. This was _his_ he had made this lightsaber. Then lost it. Turning my anger on the boy that had more than likely wielded the weapon unknowingly, I cupped my fist and began to choke him. There was little room in the boy's airway to get breath in and out, much less words. "WERE DID THE LIGHTSABER COME FROM BOY!?" I roared barely stopping himself from snapping the child's neck. The boy groaned and tried to force more air into his rapidly emptying lungs. I just tightened my grip. "TELL ME BOY" I yelled shaking the injured youth violently. "B-Ben!" the boy moaned. "I WILL REQUIRE MORE THAN A NAME CHILD!" Nothing anyone did would calm him down. This was an outrage a boy wielding that weapon _his_ weapon! "HE MEANS BEN KENOBI YOU STUPID BUCKETHEAD! THE JEDI MASTER! RING ANY BELLS!" Antilles yelled anger exploding in his chest. Darlighter's eyes went wide, he probably knew what happened when you talked to an imperial like that. He had been many a time on the receiving end of it after all. Dropping the child in my grasp I once more back-handed Antilles across the face. His disorientated gaze met the boy's eyes and he mouthed the words: I'm sorry.

 **Wedge**

I wait. It's all I can do. I wait for my little brother with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. They were going to hurt him and I could do nothing but wait. Rather infuriating. Biggs sits in the opposite corner watching the door. He's waiting for Luke too. Just for different reasons. Luke and Biggs had grown up together and were therefore very close. Luke had thought he was dead. We all had. Turns out he hadn't been. He had been captured alive and well after the battle over Yavin. He wasn't so well now of course. It had been simple. Get in, get Biggs, and get our butts out of there! Normally I would have scoffed if someone had told me that I would take a mission on Executer. Why would they think me suicidal!? Obviously I was. Really I had done it for Luke. He needed Biggs back, he had too much on his plate as is! We had been successful minus the fact that we crashed, fought, and failed. So now we wait. We wait for the kid to come back to us. I can't help but feel that this is my fault. Had I done a better job protecting him… I couldn't lose another brother. At this thought the door opened and a small crumbled form was tossed inside. Thank the Force, he was alive! I'm there before Biggs which seems to bother him a lot. Luke is mumbling incoherently and I shake him gently. He moans and lifts his head, I wince. His WHOLE face is covered in bruises! It takes me a minute to realize that he's sobbing, but when I do all hell is breaking loose inside of me. "Luke bud talk to me okay, tell me what happened!" it's the best I can do, I fear that if he falls asleep he won't wake up. I won't lose him like that. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't s-so cold!" it's all he says but the anger keeps growing. "Luke, shhh, please stop crying!" Ever since that night on the roof I have made it my goal to be there for him and I'm failing. Except Wedge Antilles does .Not. Fail. Never. "I-I t-told t-them W-wedge I told them everything! I-It was j-just so c-cold!" this is a problem but I don't really care at the moment. I comfort him in the best way I can. My mind is drawn back to the night on the roof. Luke needs to rest. "Luke, listen to me. I. Don't. Care. All that matters is that you're still alive, you understand?" I get a small nod in return. Smiling at the kid's response I finally get him to sleep. I look to Biggs and find him glaring at me. "WHAT?" I say careful to keep quiet. "How do you DO that?" he answers clearly jealous. **(OF WEDGE NOT OF LUKE! NO SHIPS HERE)** "Do what?" I ask confused. "Treat him like that! He's not a kid ya 'know! Honestly I don't see how or why he puts up with you!" he cries. I frown. "Biggs Luke started this! HE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Everyone he cares about is DEAD! You are seriously blaming me for reaching out to him! Biggs snorts. "You know I really didn't get why he was so hurt by you, guess I get it now." I state. "What are you talking about Wedge." He hisses clearly very insecure. "You left him there!" I say very angry now. "He made it didn't he?" he replies indifferent to a young boy's pain as his only friend breaks a promise and leaves without him. "You don't know what I went through before you came for me!" he hisses. "No one even bothered to look! No one bothered to care…" he finishes. "No…and…I…still…don't!" I say, because anyone who hurts my little brother will pay the price for it.

 **AN: GOOD BAD? HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I NEEDED A THIRD PERSON THAT KNEW LUKE. YOU KNOW SOMEONE TO SORTA GET JELOUS… AND I COULD'NT USE HAN SO I MAD BIGGS LIVE TO USE HIM. ALSO REMEMBER NO SHIPPING TAKING PLACE! REVIEW!**


End file.
